japanese_idol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
°S-exy
°S-exy is a Japanese Pop group that mostly covers other Japanese Artists' Songs. They do many dance covers and upload it to their youtube account. There are 3 seperate teams, each consisting of 10-15 members. Each Team does a different thing for promotion and music based things. They were created in 2010 by MINA♡. The Dance Cover Team (Team Vintage) Does mostly Hello!Project dances up until Vocaloid became popular. History In 2010, The group was created mostly as a dance cover group (Like DANCEROID), but it turned into covering songs and attending Anime/Japanese Conventions. She originally had two teams,( Teams Vintage and Elegant ) Only two months after the creation of the group, she added Another Team ( Team Party ) Rumors are, is that she is to add another team in 2013. They released many different singles. Having over 1,000 videos on youtube, they are the the highest poster for original dance covers (Not taken from Nico Nico Douga) They released their own versions of singles numerous times a month. They also have released a best of album, and two other cover albums. They cover songs from 1980's to 2013. The member ages average from 8-23. Also having many graduations, as well. When you turn 23, you must graduate and a new member will take your place. There have been 9 graduations in three years and there are also rumors of a large graduation in 2013. Team Party only has 5 members so far. May, 2012 Team Vintage went through a "Buono! Stage" Dancing to only Buono! Songs for a long time. A new concept is Music videos, which started in late 2012. All teams took a three month break between March and June of 2013. On July 23rd, 2014, All remaining members of Team Party, and two members of Team Elegant graduated, and the remaining members had their official colors changed. Current Members Team Vintage #Shidehara Yui (幣原唯; Red) #Hagiwara Kaori (萩原かおり; Chartreuse) #Morimoto Karin (森本カリン; Purple) #Nemoto Yukako (根本由佳子; Orange) #Suzuki Maimi (鈴木マイアミ; Light Blue) #Arishima Miki (三木有島; Yellow) Team Elegant #Fujimoto Saki (藤本早紀; Violet) #Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子; Teal) #Yajima Sayumi (矢島さゆみ; Dark Green) #Honda Rura (ホンダルラ; Maroon) # Kobayashi Azusa (小林あずさ; Yellow) Former Members Team Vintage #Aikawa Aika (相川あいか;Teal) #Tokunaga Rima (徳永リーマ;Steel Blue) #Fukumura Naiko (福村内湖; Lime) #Kanoko Izumo (かの子出雲;Thistle) #Osaki Yuzuki (大崎柚木; Brown) #Mariko Yamamoto (山本まり子; Dark Violet) #Tsuchie Ayame (土江あやめ; Chartreuse) #Noda Misato (野田美里; Red) #Kitagawa Chisato (千里北川; Dark Green) #Muro Tama (ムロ多摩; Purple) Team Elegant #Horie Yami (堀江闇;White) #Sakie Keiko (早紀江圭子; Orange) #Ishimura Kuma (石村くま;Maroon) #Nobi Akari (野比あかり; Powder) #Ohmiya Ayano (綾乃大宮; Tomato) #Hatsune Riho (初音里穂; Gold) #Nakanishi Momoko (中西桃子; Light Sea Blue) # Chinatsu Mai (千夏舞; Sienna) # Yaguchi Abe (矢口阿部; Light Green) Team Party #Saito Yurina (斉藤ゆりな; Chocolate) #Ogawa Kei (小川圭; Light Salmon) # Maeda Runa (前田るな; Pink) # Konno Aso (紺野阿蘇; Spring Green) # Nakazawa Ai (中澤愛; Brick Red) Dance Covers (Team Vintage) #2010.02.04 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Berryz Kobo) #2010.02.17 Mirai e Susume! (Momoiro Clover Z) #2010.03.02 Ne~e? (Aya Matsuura) #2010.03.30 One Room Disco (Perfume) #2010.04.18 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) #2010.05.16 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H!P ALL STARS) #2010.05.31 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume) #2010.06.17 aMa no Jaku (S/mileage) #2010.08.19 Lucky Aura (Mano Erina) #2010.09.02 Ikuze! Kaito Shōjo (Momoiro Clover Z) #2010.10.13 Shugo Shugo! (Shugo Chara Eggs) #2010.11.01 Honto no Jibun (Buono!) #2010.11.28 Anataboshi (Milky Way) #2011.04.13 Maji Desu ka suka! (Morning Musume) #2011.05.19 Romeo and Cinderella (Hatsune Miku) #2011.05.23 Poi Poi Poi (Ayaman Japan) #2011.06.12 Happy Synthesizer (VOCALOID) #2011.07.02 Electric Angel (Hatsune Miku) #2011.07.14 Kiss me Aishiteru (C-ute) #2011.07.23 Tokaikko Junjou (C-ute) #2011.08.15 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Berryz Kobo) #2011.08.19''' '''Only You (Morning Musume) #2011.08.27 The MANPOWER!! (Morning Musume) #2011.09.07 Nostalogic (Meiko Sakine) #2011.09.26 Hello, How are you? (Hatsune Miku) #2011.11.18 Megu Megu Fire Endless Night (VOCALOID) #2011.12.13 School Days (Guardians 4) #2011.12.31 C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (High King) #2012.02.04 Pon Pon Pon! (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) #2012.02.27 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday (Koharu Kusumi) #2012.03.02 Luka Luka Night Fever (Luka Megurine) #2012.05.13 Glass no Pumps (Maki Goto) #2012.05.26 Our Songs! (Buono!) #2012.06.12 Kokoro No Tamago (Buono!) #2012.06.15 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Buono!) #2012.07.18 Renai♥Rider (Buono!) #2012.07.23 Nakimushi Shounen (Buono!) #2012.09.12 Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Morning Musume) #2012.09.16 Seikan Hikou (Megumi Nakajima) #2012.10.15 Love and Joy (Kimura Yuki) #2012.11.13 Love Machine (Morning Musume) #2012.12.12 Asia no Junshin (Puffy) #2013.02.05 One Two Three (Morning Musume) #2013.02.10 Gangnam Style (PSY) #2013.02.16 Heroine ni Narou Ka (Berryz Kobo) #2013.02.25 Help me (Morning Musume) #2013.02.28 Want! (Berryz Kobo) #2013.03.01 Harlem Shake (They did 2 versions) #2013.03.02 Samui ne (S/mileage) #2013.03.05 Wakuteka Take a chance (Morning Musume) #2013.03.09 Asian Celebration (Berryz Kobo) #2013.03.11 Be Genki (Berryz Kobo) #2013.03.13 Brainstorming (Morning Musume) #2013.03.15 Kimi sae ireba nani mo iranai (Morning Musume) #2013.03.17 Crazy Kanzen na Otona (C-ute) #2013.07.02 Natural Born Idol (Up Up Girls) #2013.07.12 NYANTASTIC (Onee Nyan) #2013.07.14 Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Berryz Kobo) #2013.07.15 Adam to Eve no Dilemma (C-ute) #2013.07.18 Yattaruchan (S/mileage) #2013.07.20 Golden Chinatown (Berryz Kobo) #2013.07.24 Atarashii Watashi ni nare (S/mileage) #2013.07.26 Ai no Gundan (Morning Musume) #2013.07.27 Kanashiki Amefuri (C-ute) #2013.08.01 Waga mama, kino mama Ai no joke (Morning Musume) #2013.09.03 Romance no Tochuu (Juice=Juice) #SHORT HIATUS #2013.12.24 Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo (Juice=Juice) #2013.12.25 Hajimete wo Keikanchuu (Juice=Juice) #2013.12.28 Rock Erotic (Berryz Kobo) #2014.01.01 Motto Zutto Isshoni Itakatta (Berryz Kobo) Music Videos (All Teams) #2012.10.15 Massara Blue Jeans (C-ute) #2013.02.04 Help me!! (Morning Musume) #2013.03.25 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MoBeKiMaSu) #2013.08.10 Ten Made Nobare (Hello!Project Kenshusei ft. Juice=Juice) Song Covers (Team Elegant) February, 2010 Releases #Futari no Hokkaido (Country Musume) ((Lyrics) #Mini. Strawberry Pie (Mini Moni) March, 2010 Releases #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete (Miki Fujimoto) #Aruiteru (Morning Musume) #Souda! We're ALIVE (Morning Musume) April, 2010 Releases #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (C-ute) #Massara Blue Jeans (C-ute) #Special Generation (Berryz Kobo) #Natsu Wakame (Berryz Kobo) May, 2010 Releases #Baka ni Shinaide (Berryz Kobo) #Shangri-La (BeForU) #Helation Summer (Coconuts Musume) July, 2010 Releases #Asu wa Date (S/mileage) #Rock no Kamisama (Buono!) #Yellow (Hatsune Miku) September 2010 Releases #Melodies (GAM) #First Kiss (Aa!) #Tokonatsu Musume (ZYX) October 2010 Releases #Cosmos (Sada Masashi) #Diamonds (Nakayama Kanako) #Kioku no Meiro (High King) #Itsuka Doko ka de (Guardians 4) November 2010 Releases #Strobo Nights (Hatsune Miku) #Gemini (Kagamine Twins) #Heart Beats (Megurine Luka) #Ah, It's a wonderful Cat life (Kagamine Len and Megpoid Gumi) December 2010 Releases #Hajimari no Uta (Shugo Chara Egg!) #Ai no Imi wo Oshiete (W) #That's Paradise (Tsunku) #Urahara (Buono!) January 2011 Releases #Magnet (Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka) #Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (Athena & Robikerottsu ) February 2011 Releases #Lady Panther (Buono!) #Ai wa Katsu (KAN) #Aegekai ni Dakarete (Iida Kaori) April 2011 Releases #Maji Desu ka suka! (Morning Musume) #Aitai Lonely Christmas (C-ute) #Killer Lady (Megpoid Gumi) May 2011 Releases #Kimi ni Gomen ne (Megpoid Gumi) #Bye! Bye! Bye! (C-ute) #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (C-ute) August 2011 Releases #Saihate (Hatsune Miku) #OO Ganbaranakutemo Enende!! (S/mileage) #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (S/mileage) #Rolling Girl (Hatsune Miku) September 2011 Releases #MOON POWER (Berryz Kobo) #Rival (Berryz Kobo) #MADAYADE (Berryz Kobo) November 2011 Releases #Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi (Hatsune Miku) #Our Songs! (Buono!) #Only You! (Morning Musume) #Yamette no Sindbad! (Morning Musume) January 2012 Releases #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) #Party Time (Guardians 4) #Elegant Girl (Risako Sugaya) March 2012 Releases #Momoiro Kataomoi (Aya Matsuura) #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (Morning Musume) #Momoiro Sparkling (C-ute) #Seventeen's VOW (C-ute) (There were no releases for 5 months due to other works) August 2012 Releases #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (C-ute) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Berryz Kobo) #Ai no Dangan (Berryz Kobo) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (S/mileage) #Kumo no Iseki (MEIKO) September 2012 Releases #co.no.mi.chi (Buono!) #Electric Shock (f(x)) (This is their first Korean Cover) #Uninstall (VOCALOID) November 2012 Releases #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (C-ute) #Ren'ai Hunter (Morning Musume) #Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Morning Musume) January 2013 Releases #One Two Three (Morning Musume) #cha cha SING (Berryz Kobo) #Yurushite Nyan Taisou (Momoko Tsugunaga) #Be Genki!~Naseba Naru~ (Berryz Kobo) February 2013 Releases #Want! (Berryz Kobo) #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni (C-ute) #Help me! (Morning Musume) March 2013 Releases #Asian Celebration (Berryz Kobo) #Mikan (Morning Musume) #Tabidachi no haru ga kita (S/mileage) #Kono Machi (C-ute) #Brainstorming (Morning Musume) #Watashi no Jidai (Reina Tanaka and Sayumi Mishichige) July 2013 Releases #Golden Chinatown (Berryz Kobo) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Berryz Kobo) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (C-ute) #Ai no Gundan (Morning Musume) LONG HIATUS UNTIL NEXT YEAR Trivia *Their name is similar to C-ute. *Their line-up is also similar to AKB48's. *Their Youtube channel has over 1,000 videos. *They mostly cover Hello!Project related things.